User blog:Valremathras/Devilish in my Mind (A Parody of Judas by Fozzy) - Valre
(Kek, I hit enter when writing the title. GG, Devil.) So, a few months back in August, I listened to a great song called Judas by the band Fozzy. I couldn't believe how much it reflected me and my time here on the wiki. So, I decided to make a parody of it with the clever title of Devilish in my Mind. And now, 5 months later, I finally completed it. Special thanks to Grinch for helping me out with the lyrics and checking them over and giving me some ideas. I couldn't have done it without you man. Thanks. :) With that being said, let's do this! I hope you enjoy this, as much as Grinch and I enjoyed working on it. Intro I'm become, I'm become, I'm becoming... I'm become, I'm become, I'm becoming... - Verse 1 There's an evil beast on the inside. It is satanic personified. And it will come for you, and trick you all. Walk away. I have created this empire of hell. With the pain and the suffering I've felt. And I will come for you, and trick you all. Chorus Decieved by the Wrathness, and banned by the Night. Encircled by CE's, I fight. What have I become? Now that I've betrayed. Everyone I've ever loved, they've all succumbed to hate. And I have been controlled by the Devil in my Mind! Is there something left for me to edit, in the darkness of my wiki life? (My wiki life.) I'm become, I'm become, I'm becoming I'm become, I'm become, I'm becoming Devilish, Devilish in my Mind! I'm become, I'm become, I'm becoming I'm become, I'm become, I'm becoming Devilish. Devilish in my Mind! Devilish in my Mind! - Verse 2 Oh, the hatred is eating my soul. There are memories each day I troll. And each mistake I've made, is haunting me. - Chorus Consumed by the insanity, I'm losing my right. Surrounded by avatars, I fight. What have I become? Now that I've betrayed. Everyone I've ever loved, they've all succumbed to hate. And I have been controlled by the Devil in my Mind! Is there something left for me to edit, in the darkness of my wiki life? (My wiki life.) I'm become, I'm become, I'm becoming. I'm become, I'm become, I'm becoming Devilish. Devilish in my Mind! I'm become, I'm become, I'm becoming I'm become, I'm become, I'm becoming Devilish. Devilish in my Mind! Devilish in my Mind! Devilish in my Mind! - Epic Guitar Solo - Chorus What did I become? Now I have betrayed. Everyone I've ever loved, they've all succumbed to hate. Now, I am in control of the Devil in my Mind! But is it too late to redeem myself, and restore my wiki life? (My wiki life!) I'm become, I'm become, I'm becoming. I'm become, I'm become, I'm becoming Devilish. Devilish in my Mind! I'm become, I'm become, I'm becoming. I'm become, I'm become, I'm becoming Devilish. Devilish in my Mind! - Outro Devilish in my Mind. There you are guys. Hope you all enjoyed. Devil out. What did you guys think? Awesome! Ok. Booo! Category:Blog posts